PERDICIÓN
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Imaginemos esto, un shinigami se ha enamorado de un humano, pero la muerte no es tonta, no se sacrificará por este amor, no, mas bien, le seguirá día y noche y a toda hora y en cada oportunidad le incitará al suicidio, para así poder estar juntos por la eternidad.
1. LA MUJER DE ROJO

Su cabello ondea con el viento, como si del fuego al rojo vivo se tratase. Una gota de agua cae del cielo y humedece la hoja de su lista de muertes programadas. Ha llegado la hora, la parca cierra su agenda y se dispone a trabajar, ha acechado a sus víctimas por tres días, no es que le importe mucho el destino de los humanos, sin embargo, la muerte ha quedado cautivada.

Recuerda la primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron. Un hombre apuesto, alto y pálido, de cabellos negros como la noche sale de su auto, camina con calma hasta la entrada de su hogar, donde su esposa le espera devotamente, se trata de una mujer delgada de cabellos lacios y castaños, no tiene mucho encanto, una mujer común; besan con ternura y entran.

La cena pasa tranquila y en silencio, aquellos ojos no se apartan del semidiós, tal parece que han hecho una conexión especial.

"¿Qué ocurre cariño?" Le pregunta la mujer mientras acaricia la pequeña cabeza despeinándo así los cortos cabellos del menor, el niño niega con la cabeza, para dirigir nuevamente su atención a aquel ser sobrenatural. Le sonríe.

…

"Hora de dormir campeón" el hombre carga al niño en brazos, le hace algunas cosquillas y lo lleva a la cama "te amo" le besa los párpados.

"¿Por qué ella sigue aquí?" cuestiona el niño.

"¿Quién?"

"La mujer de rojo" en ese momento, se robó su corazón, el corazón de Grell se hinchó de felicidad y no pudo evitar enviarle un beso al menor, para acto seguido desaparecer.

"¿Quien?" preguntó de nuevo el hombre y miró tras su espalda.

"Nadie" respondió el pequeño y cerró los ojos para dormir.

…

El auto en el que viajaban cayó por un barranco, fue un accidente terrible y fatal, se trataría originalmente de un viaje familiar, pero su destino ya estaba escrito. Un borracho los hizo salirse del carril, los viajes por carretera siempre son peligrosos si no se toman las medidas necesarias.

El imprudente alcohólico salió ileso y huyó del lugar, pero, sin embargo, la familia Spears no corrió con la misma suerte.

Los botines de tacón se llenan de fango, el carmín frunce el ceño con disgusto, los acaba de comprar y para nada fueron económicos. Suspira y avanza hasta el vehículo volcado.

La escena es sólo para estómagos fuertes, el hombre alguna vez apuesto, hoy yace con el rostro desfigurado por los vidrios del parabrisas, el cual ha atravesado, la mitad de su cuerpo permanece dentro del auto mientras que de la cintura para arriba se encuentra sobre el cofre del carro.

Grell rodea el auto, mira al hombre "debiste usar el cinturón de seguridad" dice la parca con desdén y ahora se dirige a la esposa, la pobre infeliz ahora está en una lenta agonía, un fierro, seguramente proveniente del auto, le atraviesa el pecho, casi hasta la espalda, la sangre comienza a brotar de su boca de poco.

"No eras tan bonita" murmura Grell mientras hojea su agenda, preparándose para iniciar la recolección.

"Mi bebé" llora la mujer, quien mira con ojos suplicantes a la muerte. Grell enmarca una ceja. "Will" es lo último que pronuncian aquellos labios resecos para escupir una gran cantidad fe sangre, salpicando el fino y pálido rostro del segador. Grell hace una mueca de asco y desaprobación y le pone fin a aquellas vidas inútiles.

"Will" murmura Grell quien abre la puerta maltrecha de aquel auto chatarra, en un principio le cuesta algo de trabajo pero logra abrirla casi sin problemas, la puerta se desprende del carro.

En el asiento trasero se encuentra un niñito inconsciente, tiene una herida en la frente, aunque nada cerio en realidad "Will" repite Grell y le acaricia la mejilla con suma delicadeza, como si temiera romperlo, este era Will, su Will.

La recolección terminó sin mas inconvenientes, no hubo anotaciones especiales. Grell guarda su agenda y saca su teléfono móvil para hacer una llamada. Pronto se escucha a lo lejos una ambulancia.

La muerte es silenciosa, nada que ver con la vida. Cuando venimos al mundo, el soplo de la vida llega a nosotros entre gritos y llantos, la muerte llega y se va en un suspiro.

"Bien, cosechaste a los padres, ¿Qué hay con el niño?" le cuestiona uno de sus colegas.

"No estaba en la lista"

"Lo dejaste huérfano, eres cruel"

"La vida es cruel, yo soy la muerte, no existe nadie más piadoso que quien le da el descanso eterno a un alma penitente.

* * *

Holaaaa, mis corderos carmesí, siii, al fin tengo una idea, no será muy larga pues no tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar, esta semana que viene comienza la escuela de nuevo y no quiero saturarme.

Espero les guste, ya no sé de que escribir, ya todas las ideas han sido expuestas y no quiero caer en los clichés.

Son capítulos cortos, quizá unos tres o cuatro. Digan me que les pareció. Las amo~


	2. LA MUERTE SE HA ENAMORADO

La muerte se ha enamorado. El amor es una cosa peligrosa, ¿qué estarías dispuesto a sacrificar por amor? Dejarlo todo para que el ser amado encuentre la felicidad, ¿aunque eso implique tu propio dolor? ¿incluso la muerte?.

…

Su nombre era Claudia, la amaba mas que a nada en el mundo, pero Claudia tenía un rival. El trabajo debe desempeñarse sin inmiscuir las emociones, sin sentimiento alguno. Claudia debía morir, Claudia murió, el día y la hora marcados.

Esta decisión lo llevó a la locura. El cinematic record, junto con su alma fueron celosamente resguardados, a la espera de encontrar un nuevo cuerpo para ser reubicados.

Desde entonces y a la fecha, el shinigami conocido como Undertaker ha experimentado hasta el cansancio con la practica de revivir a los muertos, sin embargo, no ha tenido éxito.

Es tan difícil encontrar un cuerpo adecuado, digno de representar a Claudia, pero lamentablemente, son cuerpos débiles vulnerables, si no mueren a las pocas horas, se tornan agresivos. Tal parece que Claudia no está dispuesta a volver, pero Undertaker no se dará por vencido, algún día, sus muñecas bizarras, cumplirán con su objetivo.

...

Will se encuentra recostado sobre su cama, lleva días encerrado, o quizá y más bien, nadie se ha preocupado por él; sus familiares se han concentrado en el funeral de sus padres, todos se encuentran devastados, pero su dolor les ha cegado de la realidad que les rodea, existe un niñito solitario que no entiende que es lo que pasa y es que sólo tiene 7 años.

"Hola Will" saluda la mujer de rojo.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" pregunta el niño. Grell simplemente sonríe. "¿Eres un ángel?"

"Bueno" Grell toca su mentón y piensa un poco " No soy como los ángeles que te han platicado, pero si, si soy un ángel. Un ángel de la muerte" es la respuesta.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Mi nombre es Grell" muestra todos sus dientes en una sonrisa. El niño asiente con la cabeza en señal de comprensión.

"Me gusta tu cabello" ante aquel comentario Grell se ruboriza. "¿Lo pintas?" preguntó inocentemente.

"¡No!" Grell gritó alarmado.

"Mi mamá se lo pintaba, siempre cambiaba de color" Will sonríe con nostalgia.

"Estás triste" afirma el pelirrojo.

"No" responde William y Grell le acaricia la cabeza.

"Tus padres murieron"

"Lo sé" finalmente dirige su vista a Grell nuevamente "¿Cuándo moriré yo? Cuestiona con curiosidad.

"Falta mucho" responde la muerte.

"¿También vendrás tú?"

"¿No tienes miedo? Le pregunta Grell, quien ya ha tomado asiento en la cama junto al niño.

"No"

"Quisiera llevarte ahora mismo conmigo" Grell se muerde las uñas con ansiedad, de verdad adoraba al niño, desde el momento en que vio, quedó cautivado. "¿Quieres morir Will?" Grell preguntó curioso, sus ojos brillaban intensamente. Sería muy arriesgado, además de que no sabía si Will tendría esa apariencia infantil eternamente.

"No" responde el niño. La sonrisa de Grell se borra por segundos. En ese momento la puerta de la alcoba de Will se abre, dejando pasar la luz del pasillo, un hombre asoma la cabeza.

"Will, hijo ¿Qué haces aquí encerrado tú sólo?"

"No estoy solo, ella está conmigo"

"¿Ella?" el hombre abre mucho los ojos.

"Mi ángel" dice Will. Grell da brinquitos de alegría y corre a abrazar a William.

"Muy pronto mi amor" le susurra al oído "estaremos juntos" le besa la sien y se marcha. Obviamente el hombre mayor no puede ver esta acción.

…

"Nunca pensé que tuvieras esos fetiches" se burla el sepulturero. "Tan sólo es un niño"

"No tengo ese tipo de interés por el muchacho, al menos no por ahora" Grell sonríe.

"¿Y qué harás cuando le llegue la hora de morir? ¿Salvarlo? Conoces las consecuencias.

"Claro que no, que sentido tendría hacer feliz a otros con mi sufrimiento. Que estupidez" Grell arroja con desdén su agenda, sobre su escritorio y mira por la ventana.

"Es una posibilidad" el viejo segador de cabellos plata se encoge de hombros.

"Voy a esperar el momento indicado"

…

* * *

 **Les recuerdo que esto es un AU, situado en la época moderna.**

 **Se que son muy cortos los capítulos, pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo disponible para usar el internet y debo apresurarme a publicar, bueno, así les puedo actualizar mas pronto.**

 **Muchas gracias y espero adelantar algo más esta noche.**


	3. SOBRE PROTECTOR

Ella es muy bonita, su cabello es marrón y sus ojos son color miel, es delgada pero su cuerpo está bien torneado, pero principalmente, ella está viva.

...

Últimamente, William se está volviendo popular con las chicas, ya no es un niño, y por eso mismo, las hormonas comienzan a hacer de las suyas. Como todo adolescente normal, William comienza a querer salir, quiere experimentar cosas nuevas, ya no es el jovencito sumiso y es que, tantos cuidados comienzan a hacerlo sentirse asfixiado.

Grell siempre ha velado por su seguridad, manteniéndolo a salvado de cualquier peligro que pudiera poner su vida en riesgo.

A la edad de 10 años, unos bravucones trataron de robarle su almuerzo, William bien hubiera podido encargarse de ellos, pero su querido Grell fue más rápido y le dio una paliza a los mocosos de 15 años, no fue una pelea justa, pero bueno, esos les enseñó a no meterse con el pequeño Will. Grell siempre estaba ahí para cuidar de Will.

...

La cita va bien, William no estaba muy seguro de aceptar salir, sabía que Grell se pondría furioso, pero sus abuelos insistieron demasiado y romper un poco la rutina donaba interesante.

Ella se toca mucho el cabello, enreda un mechón en su dedo índice y le da vueltas, sonríe y sus mejillas se sonrojan, en cada oportunidad, ella intenta tocar las manos de William, él no lo entiende pero ella le está coqueteando.

El pelirrojo les mira detenidamente desde una distancia de dos metros, su sangre hierve, "¿quién se cree esa zorra?" muy pronto alguien va a morir.

William llega puntual a su casa, como lo prometió, son las 8:00 pm, su familia le pregunta que tal le fue y él les cuenta con poco entusiasmo. Sube a su alcoba y se encierra, está tan distraído que no se percata de la presencia de Grell.

"¿Te divertiste?" pregunta con dientes apretados.

"¡Grell!" dice con sorpresa "No, la verdad no" no le mira al hablar.

"La besaste" le reprocha el pelirrojo quien se pone de pie y le arrincona contra la pared.

"No"

"Los vi"

"Me estas espiando" le acusa. William aprieta los puños, le irrita que Grell no confíe en él, aunque no besó a la chica, si permitió que ella le besara la mejilla, fue un acto muy inocente.

"Sólo te estoy cuidando" Grell relaja su tono de voz y le acaricia el rostro. "No podría soportar que alguien nos separara"

"Quisiera salir un poco más, me han invitado a una fiesta" susurra William, como un niño que duda en pedirle permiso a su madre. Grell enmarca una ceja.

El pelirrojo lo entiende, el chico está ansioso por vivir. Eso será un problema.

"¿Me amas?" pregunta Grell, William asiente en silencio. "¿Moriría s por mi?" el muchacho se tensa de inmediato, esta ha sido una pregunta que Grell le ha hecho desde hace algunas semanas atrás. La muerte le abraza con fuerza, inconsciente mente quizá para retenerlo a su lado, aunque su objetivo es relajarlo.

...

Mantener una relación sentimental estable cuando la muerte te sigue como sombra, no es fácil. Su nombre era Susan, no rebasaba los 20 años.

No fue en manos del pelirrojo, mas bien se trató de un favor que el sepulturero le debía.

"Tú la mataste" susurró William.

"Cariño" Grell trató de abrazarlo, pero Will lo empujó lejos.

"No me llames así" demandó " Alejate, no quiero verte. No puedes estar conmigo, tus reglas te lo prohíben, pero ¡tampoco me dejas ser feliz!" le reprochó con un nudo en la garganta.

Grell dio un paso atrás.

"Marchante Grell"

"Pero Will"

"¡Largo!"

William estaba molesto, ahora seria mas complicado convencerlo de quitarse la vida. Pero si de morir se trataba, eso era lo más sencillo.

...

Hace un mes que William no ve a Grell, aunque sabe que la parca lo sigue vigilando, en ocasiones lo maldice e insulta, pero de Grell no hay respuesta.

Spears sale de una reunión en casa de unos colegas, son cerca de las 11:45 pm, se dirige a casa, pero en el camino, se topa con un asaltante, William nunca fue muy bueno con las peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que le asaltaran. Después de forcejear un buen rato, Will recibe una puñalada en el abdomen, el delincuente sale corriendo, pero no cuenta con mucha suerte, pues al doblar la esquina, encuentra la muerte, las paredes de aquel callejón de bañan en rojo y el cuerpo es desmembrado brutalmente, nadie se mete con la muerte escarlata.

William sólo escucha el ruido de unos tacones que se acercan rápidamente en su dirección, el chico trata de ponerse en pie, pero le es casi imposible, está perdiendo bastante sangre.

"¡Will!" grita Grell al llegar hasta donde su amado se encuentra, le acaricia el rostro con desespero.

"¿Voy a morir?"

"¡No!" grita Grell quien de repente entra en pánico, no puede permitir que William muera, no así, él debe suicidarse. Grell hojea su agenda, el nombre de William no está escrito, sin embargo debe darse prisa.

"Si no voy a morir, ¿por qué estas aquí? Dije que no quería volver a verte"

" Cállate Will" ordenó Grell mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie y lo llevaba a un lugar seguro, para que lo atendieran, es decir, la funeraria de su amigo.

"Así que este es el famoso Will" dijo Undertaker mientras inspeccionaba al chico.

"Sólo atiendelo ¿quieres?" exigió el carmín, el peliplata se encogió de hombros y prosiguió.

"Reconsidera lo que te propuso nuestro querido Grell, no hay nada mas divertido que ser un humilde enterrador" le guiñó el ojo.

...

Esa noche, William y Grell durmieron abrazados, por primera vez en todos estos años, Grell permaneció toda la noche a lado de William.

"Yo cuidaré de ti, nada te hará daño, sólo permíteme estar a tu lado" dijo Grell antes de quedarse dormido a un costado de William.

Por otro lado, Will miraba el techo en silencio, había muchas cosas en su mente en estos momentos. Le dolía horrores su cuerpo, ese otro shinigami era un salvaje para coser heridas. Además ¿Estaba dispuesto a morir por Grell? Más bien, ¿tenía el valor para quitarse la vida el mismo? Después de todo, Grell fue el único que siempre ha estado a su lado para cuidarlo, quizá de la forma menos hortodoxa, pero al fin y al cabo es el único que se queda cuando todos se van.


End file.
